Rivalry Confrontation
by wisdomk6906
Summary: Slight crossover story. Serge is out for the blood of another and the reason concerns Kid. Will Kid be able to stop this battle before one or both of the two men in her life kill each other? Her love Interest vs. her best friend. Serge vs. Cloud
1. Telegram

Rivalry Confrontation  
  
Kid finished her shower and had already changed into her nightgown. She opened the small window in the huge bathing room to let in some of the cool night air so that the steam floating around would fade away. Then she looked into the fogged mirror, she could see a blue eyed girl with wet hair glaring back at her. She snatched a towel from a fancy golden rack hanging on the wall. Then she began to wrap the towel on her head in a means of drying her soaked strands. When she was done she looked as if she was wearing a turban on her head, she smiled at her reflection as if satisfied.  
  
'Knock knock' was the sound that rang through the dimly lit halls of the large mansion. A skinny frail looking man wearing black walked up to the huge marble doors, but he did not open them.  
'Knock Knock' the door went again as another man walked into the main hall with the two stairways on either side leading up to the second floor's balcony. This man was tall,(I picture him taller than five seven) and he wore a dark navy uniform with no sleeves. On his one shoulder was an iron armor plate with spikes. On his feet he had to large boots and around his waist a big crossed belt. On his one hand he wore a leather gauntlet and across his chest was another belt which connected to his huge sheath. From his sheath appeared the handle of a large sword. The man's skin was fare and his hair was a bright dirty blond which stuck up mostly to one direction in big thick strands that looked like spikes and a few loose strands hung down over his face. Everything about the man appeared dark, cold and mysterious except for his eyes. The man's eyes were a very bright blue which were to bright to look evil, but instead only took a cold affect as if he was only pretending he was a dark soul. He slowly walked out of the shadows of the overhead balcony, his footsteps echoed as he took each step. Then he glared at the skinny man keenly.  
"Sir Strife, someone is at the door." The skinny man said. (I'll say his first name eventually, but you should know who it is by now!)  
"I am very aware of that, Roger."  
"Sir, should I answer it despite the hour?" Roger asked.  
"Yes Roger, please open the door." Sir Strife stated. So at the order Roger pulled the handle of one of the large marble doors and their on the other side stood another man. This man was very young, in fact he was a boy who looked about fourteen. On the boy's head was a green post hat from under it hung a few strands of long brown hair which blew in the boy's face. His cheeks were reddened from the cold and his lips were no longer pink but purple. His eyes were dark brown almost black and his ears were raw looking because they were so red. Wrapped tightly around the boy's neck was a green striped scarf and he also had a dark green winter coat. It was fuzzy and looked like one of those old fashion trench coats with the four buttons in the front.  
The boy glanced at Roger and then looked in the house and his dark eyes then settled on the other figure behind Roger, then he gasped.  
"Telegram..." The boy spoke as wintry breath escaped his lips along with the words. Roger turned to look at his employer. His employer nodded at him and then Roger turned back at the boy. He then gave the boy a gesture to step into the mansion out of the cold. The boy glanced at Roger with outstretched eyebrows as if surprised by the gesture, but he accepted it anyway and stepped in as Roger shut the large door. "Thank you sir." The boy replied as he looked at the man with dirty blond hair.  
"Please make yourself comfortable, it is much to late and cold for such a young man to be traveling around out in the snow."  
"Thank you again sir." The boy said as he handed Roger the telegram.  
"Roger please take this boy somewhere he can warm up." Sir Strife commanded.  
"Yes sir." Roger lead the boy to another room and then returned.  
"Now Sir, would you like me to read the telegram to you."  
"No, no that won't be necessary. I'll read it." Roger handed his master the telegram and then walked off. He began to look over it, it read...  
  
- Sir Cloud Strife  
I am waiting, come meet me... now!  
Be ready when you arrive.  
-anonymous- 


	2. Wait For Me

Author's Notes: First I would like to say some things, For the end of this story I think I'm going to have multiple endings separated into Chapters. First I will have one real ending too and then maybe several different endings with different out comes. Anyway I also plan to have a chapter of author notes in the very end to explain a lot of things that may be confusing.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Chrono Cross and I don't own Cloud or any Final Fantasy game either. I do own the Telegram boy though and my friend and I own Roger. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Rivalry Confrontation Chapter 2 Wait For Me  
Cloud finished reading it. He looked up and began to glare at the big entrance door, just thinking to himself. He knew who it was, he knew where to go and he even knew why he was being called upon. Cloud knew one day this meeting was to happen someday and the reason was because...  
"Cloud?!" called a voice from the balcony above his head. It was Kid's voice, she had just stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her nightgown and she still had the towel on her head. Kid walked to the balcony's railing and looked down. She could see the top most back of Cloud's head. For Cloud's body did not face the balcony, he faced the door. "Cloud...?" She said after a long pause between the two of them. "Cloud... what is wrong with ya?" She asked him from above.  
"Nothing..." Cloud replied as he just crumbled the telegram into a paper ball and threw the paper over his shoulder. Then he grabbed a gauntlet with gold claws off of a shelf. He put it on over his bare hand and then he grabbed a long tattered cloak from a hook. He began to walk towards the door as he threw the scarlet cloak over his head and around his neck.  
"Cloud, where are ya goin?" Kid questioned with a concerned voice. Cloud still did not turn to look at her as Roger walked back into the hallway.  
"I'm going out. Roger watch over Kid and see to it that the young boy gets home safely when he is ready to leave." Cloud replied.  
"Yes sir." Roger answered. Kid took the towel off her head and ran down the stairs as Cloud opened the door and a cold gust of wind blew into the room causing Cloud's hair and cloak to flow back.  
"Cloud... when will ya be back?" Kid asked him, Cloud paused and then finally he turned to her. He looked down into her shining eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
"I will not lie to you, Kid, but I'm not going to tell you either." He bowed his head down so that his eyes were level with hers. His bright blue eyes looking right into hers. He looked so sincere, Kid became lost for a moment. "All I will say is... wait for me." Kid put her hand over one of his, that lay upon her shoulder and then she nodded with a worried look. Cloud then slid his hands off of her and turned away once again facing the cold. His eyes now determined and once again looking keen as he headed out the door and then Roger shut it.  
Kid was now left very confused.  
"Are you okay, miss." Roger questioned.  
"Roger, how many times have I told ya to call me Kid, and yeah I'm okay. Just very lost right now." Kid answered as she turned away from Roger and looked down to the ground.  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts, miss Kid." Roger bowed and walked out. As soon as Roger was gone Kid picked up the telegram Cloud had left on the ground. She began to uncrumble the paper as she took a seat on the stairs. Then once it was flattened out a bit she read it.  
"Its a... threat, but who is it from?" Kid thought a moment and her eyes went wide from realization. "No it can't be from... No way! I mean sure he hates Cloud, but he does not know I'm stayin with him. And besides it's not like I'm datin the guy... he would know that I'm only here because I haven't got any money, right, wouldn't he know that?" Kid asked to no one.  
  
A small fawn wandered away from it's mother into a broad field covered in a blanket of snow. It began to sniff the ground when suddenly a faint sound made it perk it's ears. As the sound becomes louder the fawn looked up. Suddenly two head lights came into its view and the rumbling sound had become so loud that the ground began to vibrate. The fawn was now frozen in it's place as a machine with bright lights come racing towards it. Luckily the driver of the speeding locomotive spotted the small deer in front of him and he swerved around it nearly skidding out of control in the slippery snow, throwing slush all around. Luckily for the driver his foot hit the ground propelling the motorcycle up and keeping it from falling to its side. As the machine went past the terrified fawn ran back to its mother in the woods.  
The motorcycle's driver was of course Cloud. He was going at full speed to reach his destination. His red cloak was over his mouth and nose. Its tattered ends flowed into the wind. His eyes squinted into the darkness as the wet snowflakes disappeared into his bright golden locks.  
  
A lone figure walked alone in the snow under the clear midnight sky with a long weapon in hand. It was Serge he was in a small open area surrounded with woods. He was waiting patiently for Cloud to arrive so that he could finally face his enemy and end it once and for all. He sat for a while thinking, mostly about Kid and how much it hurt for her to be away again. and to go to Cloud's town. He hated that, why did she always have to torment him like that. What did she see in Cloud.  
Suddenly something flashed in Serge's eyes. It was the headlights of a motorcycle.  
"He's here at last." Serge said to himself as he watched Cloud swing the motorcycle to a halt and turn it off. Cloud swung his leg over the motorcycle and jumped off it with a look at Serge.  
"Were you waiting for me?" He asked as Serge stood up with a glow of determination in his eyes.  
"Yeah, next time don't take so long." Serge replied with a smirk. Cloud pulled down the cloak over him mouth and revealed a smirk of his own. Then he drew out his huge blade and held it out in front with both hands.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just start this already." Cloud answered in his deep serene voice  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- Well that's a rap for that chapter. Anyway if your upset and thinking Kid should love Serge, well you should not be. I'm a full believer in Serge&Kid together. Right now there is a small triangle going on. Kid has a crush on Cloud, and Serge loves Kid. Dur! Well anyway, if ya want to know how Cloud feels and who Kid really loves then you will have to keep reading! 


	3. I Promise to Kill You

Author's Notes: Well thanx to the people who reviewed my fic. Glad ya liked it so far. Well anyway this chapter is kinda long, and it's mostly fighting between Cloud and Serge. Hope it's not confusing, it's kinda hard to write about people fighting and to form the image right and to explain it, but don't worry it's not all battling and I hope ya don't think it's boring.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Chrono Cross and I don't own Cloud or any Final Fantasy game either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Rivalry Confrontation Chapter 3 I Promise to Kill You  
  
Kid was still pondering on the subject. She was not sure that Serge had sent the telegram and their was no proof, but she had a feeling. A feeling deep inside, somewhere there was an alarm going off that made her very aware of the fact Serge had sent it, but it was so distant only a faint echo reached her brain.  
  
"Even if he had sent it, how would he have found out...?" Kid questioned out loud to herself. Suddenly it hit her so hard and fast that she had to replay it a few times over in her head. It was so obvious she should have figured it out from the start, the message had reached her mind clearly now. Serge had sent it and now she was sure.  
Kid smacked a hand to her forehead and slowly ran it down her face.  
"Why didn't I see it before." She said to herself, "Orlha..." She replied again. Orlha one of her other roommates. She lived in Guldove along with Serge, Orlha, Glenn and Draggy. Orlha always had away of finding all the secrets out, but usually she would not blab them out to others. "She musta eves dropped on me er read me diary..." Kid mumbled. Well Kid did not know how Orlha found out, she knew Orlha did, like always.  
Orlha also knew another secret and that was that Kid liked both Serge and Cloud, and was not sure which one she really loved. Orlha knew one other important secret Kid did not know. Orlha also knew how Serge felt about Kid. Orlha was what you would call a 'romantic' She was always trying to set up people and bring them closer and she knew how to read people's emotions.  
Kid knew Orlha had told Serge where she was and had sent him to go after her in hopes that it would bring her and Serge together. "Great job Orlha! Now ya just caused another fight!" Kid yelled out. Then she sighed, "Maybe if I hurry I can still stop them!" Kid rushed upstairs to change.  
  
It was quiet and everything seemed still, not even the wind dared to stir the trees during this moment, as the two warriors stood fifteen feet a part staring each other down. Time seem to freeze over as the two of them stood feet buried in snow, faces reddened a bit from the cold. You could see each breath they exhaled for it came out in little puffs of steam. Finally time returned as the wind began to swarm and one of them moved in for a quick attack.  
  
It was Cloud who finally decided to make the first move. He started this by releasing one of the hands gripped to his sword and still letting it's sharp point face out towards Serge parallel to the ground. Cloud's legs suddenly dashed off as he held the sword out in front. Cloud began to make a yell as he continued his charge with his sword aiming right towards Serge's chest. Serge only had time to blink once as Cloud closed in on him, then with extreme confidence Serge's body seem to automatically shift it's self over so that Cloud's large sword just missed planting it's self into Serge's heart. Cloud was not surprised, and not impressed as his feet had halted and his sword extended out and hit nothing but the cold air. Cloud immediately then brought his elbow back quickly and opened his arm the way Serge had moved in an attempt to slice Serge in half. To bad for Cloud, but Serge had immediately put up his guard as soon as he had moved so all Cloud's sword had hit was one of the twisted blades of Serge's swallow. Their was a loud clash and a few sparks as the two blades met with such force so fast. Cloud's eyes now met with Serge's as the two weapons were being forced upon each other in a battle of strength.  
  
"So Serge, your quick, but are you strong?" Cloud questioned as he allowed his body to turn and face Serge. Then he lay his other hand on the handle of his sword in order to win the test of strength. Serge gave Cloud a determined angry glance as he put more strength behind the blade of his swallow.  
"Stronger than you ever imagined!" Serge growled as he stealthily puled his swallow's blade away from Cloud's and swung it down towards Cloud's legs. Just as Serge was about to slash Cloud's shins, Cloud's huge sword swung down from the opposite direction just as quickly and bumped Serge's weapon away leaving the two weapon's in another blocking hold.  
"Clever one." Cloud replied with a smirk at Serge's failed attempt to cut him.  
"I'm not the only one who's quick." Serge responded as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
With that Cloud jerked his arm up with a twist of the wrist letting his sword's blade flow up diagonally right towards Serge's neck. Serge's foot suddenly faulted backwards a bit as one hand held to his swallow and he raised it up in front of him as his body turned a bit to the on coming attack. Clouds sword once again collided with Serge's swallow, but this time Serge's hand faltered a bit from the strength of the blow. Cloud tried to force Serge's weapon down, but Serge's other hand returned to his weapon and once again he had the strength to hold Cloud's giant sword.  
They stayed that way for a moment, but then thinking fast Serge jumped back allowing Cloud's sword to hit the snow and then with his right hand holding the very edge of the swallow he extended the blade out as fast as he could well the point of Cloud's blade still was on the ground. The Swallow's jagged end was about to hit Cloud's head when Cloud's arm went up away from his weapon and his hand grasped the handle right before the blade to stop it before it went into his face. The tip was so very close and Serge was satisfied for a moment.  
  
"Dropped your guard there for a moment, I almost got you." Serge said sounding proud. Cloud only smirked at him with crossed eyebrows.  
"That's what you think." Cloud's deep voice replied as he suddenly threw the swallow's blade a side and with all strength lifted his huge sword from the ground with his one hand.  
The blade quickly was hurled up as Cloud's arm fully extended out and the tip came just in range to slash right across Serge's chest. Serge let out a sound of pain as the blade slashed him and went by only for the point to hit the ground again. Cloud quickly put his other hand on the handle of his sword and brought it up. As Serge regained the grip of the one hand that held to his swallow and he lay the other on his wound. Cloud thrusted his sword at Serge's chest in another attempt to finish him off, but Serge's swallow came back and hit the sword away giving just enough room to allow Serge to gain back full balance with both hands on the swallow and to jump back away from the reach of Cloud's sword. Cloud brought his sword back to himself and then he glanced up at Serge with his returned smirk. Serge looked up at Cloud and Cloud bobbed his head and only said,  
"Hm." with eye brows out stretched.  
  
Then Serge glanced down at his would. He had a large cut right across the middle of his chest. It was not deep at all, but it was long and thankfully not to wide. The blood though would not let up from running down his chest and leaving his shirt stained. He touch the slash and let the blood run onto his fingers.  
-It stings, but at least it's not serious. I'll not let him think he's won, I'll get him.-  
Serge looked back up at Cloud then he drew his weapon back up.  
"You know, I think I know what I plan to do, now that I have thought about it." Serge said.  
"And what would that be?" Cloud questioned.  
"I plan to kill you, then Kid will have to forget about you." Serge answered simply his eyes looking cold.  
"If you kill me she'll hate you forever." Cloud answered still sounding calm.  
"She'll only hate me if she loves you, and I don't think she does." Serge responded.  
"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know, but if you plan to kill me then I just might have to kill you first." Cloud replied. Serge now looked annoyed.  
"What is with you!" Serge yelled at the top of his lungs. "Don't you even care if she does." Cloud did not reply he only starred plainly back at Serge.  
"Kid is my friend and I don't know how she feels for me otherwise." Cloud answered after a pause.  
"What if she loves you! Don't you care! If you don't then your more of a dam idiot then I thought!" Serge shouted now angry. "Any man who has Kid's love is the luckiest bastard there is and if you don't realize that, than you deserve to die for not seeing her for all she's worth." Serge shouted.  
"What about you?" Cloud asked. "You obviously love her. Why are you telling me I should be glad to have her than?" Serge sighed and looked down, his voice began to soften.  
"Because, I'm not sure if I'm going to win this fight and if you win and you get Kid's love you should not let it go to waste." Then Serge looked up his voice became deep and firm and he looked at Cloud so coldly. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm gonna fight with all I got and if I win... I'll be sure to slice you just bad enough so that your alive, so that you can silently bleed in the snow until your painful death arrives. Then I'll leave your corpse here to rot." Serge stated. Cloud looked at him.  
"You won't kill me." Cloud said back.  
"Don' be to sure."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well hope that was not to confusing for anyone and I hope it was not boring. Well I plan on updating sooner the next time and I plan on making the next chapter shorter. More things will be revealed. This chapter may have cleared up a few things, I hope. After the next chapter I plan on starting my multiple endings. 


	4. Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note: I've updated after like a year! Whatever, for anyone reading this, okay starting after this chapter there is going to be 5 different endings and ONE real ending. Each ending is going to be a chapter. So I know what I'm doing now! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or any of the Squaresoft characters including Cloud, that about does it! **

Chapter 4 Lost in the Woods

* * *

Kid swung her leg over the massive bike and shoved the helmet onto her head. She looked down at the machine underneath her. Unsure if she really wanted to do this. She had no idea how to work one of these things. Sure she had been on the back of one plenty of times, but with Cloud driving. She was not even sure what they called the machine. She inserted the key into it's slot and turned it. A roaring motor started vibrating beneath her causing her to jump startled. Now she really didn't think she would be able to handle this monster. Suddenly the garage door busted open. Kid turned the key back as her head snapped in the door's direction so fast her braid flung in the air.

It was Roger he stared at her shocked. Kid gave him the classic deer caught in the headlights glace through the helmet's visor.

"Miss Kid. I know you're a thief, but I do believe the motorcycle is a little to dangerous, big and_ loud _for you to try and steal." Roger proclaimed.

"I'm not trying ta steal it, Roger. I need ta borrow it ta try and track Cloud." Kid explained in a muffled voice from under her helmet.

"You will get hurt."Roger added.

"I know it's risky, but I hafta find him." Kid replied softly looking down. Roger looked at her for a moment. Then he grabbed a helmet put it on and announced,

"I shall drive you then."

"What?" Kid exclaimed. Roger swung his leg over the bike in front of Kid. He turned the key.

"Yes I know how to drive all of master Cloud's vehicles. Who do you think fills their tanks?" Roger questioned over the noise. Kid just laughed at him and grabbed hold.

"I'm startin' ta see ya as more than just an old man, Roger." Kid shouted. Roger smiled then revved the engine and took off out of the garage.

"Listen Romeo, enough talk.." Cloud stated annoyed. He was not much of a talker himself and he felt like Serge was stalling . "I came here to end whatever this is."

"THIS IS, a battle to the death!"Serge yelled.

"More like a rivalry you formed because Kid has grown attached to me." Cloud answered in a deep calm voice.

"Your full of it and you know it! You started this! You have been after her from day one!" Serge nearly spit at Cloud with pure hatred. Cloud lifted his sword his eyes piercing.

"I said enough!" He yelled. His sky blues flared black for a second and Serge could see Cloud drawing energy for his first tech skill. It was much similar to Serge's own Dash&Slash, Cloud took his giant sword in one hand in an arched position then allowed all his power to fly forward through that blade in one smooth motion. His body came hurling towards Serge blade first.

"Good..." Serge said under his breath a little concerned for the first time. He clenched his own fist in front of his face, his weapon in hand. He felt the ground beneath him shift as he drew in a white glow. His iris and pupils vanished leaving nothing, but the whites of his eyes. Serge was preparing his Dash&Slash technique.

Cloud was quite confused at Serge's actions, but he kept on anyway.

_What the hell? Does Serge want to die? There's no way an inexperienced kid is going to be able to counter this attack._

And yet Serge went on and charged at Cloud anyway. There was an ear shattering ring of weapons. Serge quickly twisted his swallow as he brushed pass Cloud. His eyes slammed shut as he almost fell forward. He stumbled, but caught his footing at the last second. All he could think was,

_I'm dead, I'm dead. He had to of gotten me, I'm dead... _

Serge's body was trembling to much from the pain of the collision. He had no idea what was going on.

There was silence. He realized his aim had not been right this time and that costed him dearly. For he felt a burning sensation in the side of his abdomen. He rested a hand there and felt thick hot sticky liquid through his glove. Blood. He had been hit and the finding of that in it's self put Cloud to one knee breathing hard.

Cloud felt foolish like he never had. Serge had gotten him, and good too. He had underestimated the kid's strength. Kid was right Serge was tougher then he appeared and more than capable to take care of her. It made Cloud _almost _consider backing out of the fight, just so that Serge wouldn't get killed and he would be around for her. Cloud loved Kid in a way that he wanted her to be safe and happy, but he himself was not the man to do it.

Serge finding no injury n himself turned as Cloud stood. He took notice to the damage he had done.

"Looks like we are even now." Serge spoke.

"Yeah, I guess." Cloud turned to him with a light smile.

"Well it's time for me to finish you now." Serge announced amused.

"Are you always this arrogant? I think Kid could find a strong guy with less attitude, so it won't be so bad if I kill you after all." Cloud thought out loud.

"I'm only like this around you." Serge replied.

"Whatever, listen that was a nice display of power there. I was thinking how about we just finish this right now?" Cloud asked.

"Sounds good." Serge responded as he clenched his fist once again. The energy formed around his feet.

Cloud nodded with a smirk. He grasped the handle of his sword with one hand and rested his other hand against the smooth blade as black energy formed around him.

In the distance there was a dome of light and dark energy coming form the woods. Kid took notice of it. She sensed it was Serge. He was near by and Cloud was probably with him.

"Roger! Head for the woods! Over there!" Kid shouted over the engines.

"Yes Miss!" He yelled. The speed of the bike climbed ever higher towards the woods.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Until next time! Next chapter is one of the first of the five endings. Okay so... the point of this short story is to set up the stage for Serge and Cloud's rivalry because, it's in some of my other stories so I just needed to bring it out.**


End file.
